<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>3am by punktaekai (Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25359403">3am</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson/pseuds/punktaekai'>punktaekai (Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band), SuperM (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - No Band, Coffee, Coffee Shops, Drabble, First Meetings, Flash Fic, M/M, Opposites Attract, Tiny Sparks Challenge, Veterinary Clinic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:21:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,000</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25359403</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson/pseuds/punktaekai</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jongin never expected the vet clinic at 3am might be a better place to meet someone than the bar or club.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Jongin | Kai/Kim Minseok | Xiumin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Challenge #5 — Opposites Attract</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>3am</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jongin sighs as he sits in the waiting room, sipping his coffee. The last thing he wanted at three am on a Monday morning, hours before he was due at work, was to have to wait anxiously to find out if Jjangah was okay. Well, there was never a time he wanted to experience this, but this was one of the worst times it could have happened. She'd gotten into the fridge when he was shopping, and he'd come home to find she'd eaten two bars of chocolate. The vet had told him to keep an eye on her and bring her in if she showed any symptoms and an hour ago she'd started being ill. Now, she was in the hands of the vet, he was drinking crappy coffee, staring at a hole in the ceiling and begging for her to be okay.</p><p>"Glad I'm not the only one stuck in purgatory."</p><p>Jongin drops his head to find another man is in the room, in the corner and smiling at him.</p><p>"Dog. Chocolate. Still trying to figure out how she opened the fridge."</p><p>The man laughs and shakes his head. "Cat, chocolate and a best friend who will be paying her vet bills."</p><p>Jongin laughs and takes another mouthful of coffee.</p><p>"How is the coffee?"</p><p>"I've had office meeting coffees better than this."</p><p>"Sounds like I should skip it then."</p><p>"To be fair, I'm not a big coffee person, so a lot of coffee tastes gross to me."</p><p>The man nods his head and stands up, making his way to the small machine and loading coins into it. He takes an immediate sip when the cup fills and Jongin laughs as he grimaces.</p><p>"Now, that is horrendous." He sits back down, this time opposite Jongin and offers his hand. "Minseok."</p><p>"Jongin." He leans forward and takes his hand. "You have work soon as well?"</p><p>"Yeah, ironically, I work at a coffee shop."</p><p>Jongin shakes his head, chuckling. "I'm an accountant, so I probably do books for a coffee shop, does that count?"</p><p>Minseok smiles. "I suppose." </p><p>"So, are you good at math?"</p><p>"I mean, I'm good at using a calculator." </p><p>Minseok snorts and takes a few more sips of his coffee. "What do you think are the odds of us meeting in the same vet right now for almost the exact same reason?"</p><p>"Probably rarer than winning the lottery or something... I should have them check Jjangah's paws for opposable thumbs."</p><p>"It is almost ridiculous, but it's probably more common... A lot of people do have pets."</p><p>A door opens and both men stand; Minseok curses as his coffee spills down his shirt. Jongin turns his attention to the nurse, chewing on his lip.</p><p>"I'm glad you're both here; Tan and Jjangah are both fine, they're okay. We'll keep them both a few hours more hours for observation and you can take them home at around nine if there's no complications that come up."</p><p>Jongin sinks back into his chair and lets out a sigh of relief as Minseok murmurs a <em>thank god</em>. They both say their <em>thank you</em>s and shuffle out of the waiting room.</p><p>Minseok pauses once they get outside. "I'm not going to be able to sleep till I get Tan back... There's a night cafe just around the corner, want to join me?"</p><p>Jongin pauses for a moment before nodding. "Yeah, that'd be great."</p><p>They walk in silence, Jongin following the small man down the street. It's silent; Jongin can't see anyone else out. It'd be peaceful if it weren't for the situation.</p><p>They settle at a table in the corner with their drinks and Minseok perks up.</p><p>"Coffee or tea?"</p><p>Jongin pulls a face. "God, tea. Cats or dogs?" He pauses, realising what a ridiculous question that was.</p><p>Minseok laughs. "Cats. What movies?"</p><p>"<em>Pirates of the Caribbean</em>."</p><p>"I'm a horror fan, but I still can't watch them alone."</p><p>"You and my best friend would get on brilliantly. He watches nothing but horror."</p><p>Minseok laughs as he lifts his mug, taking a sip before they end up in deep conversation.</p><p>Minseok's in the middle of explaining his PhD thesis when he's interrupted by his phone ringing. "It's the vet... I guess Tan and Jjangah are ready to go."</p><p>Jongin nods and finishes his tea as they leave, walking quickly back to the clinic. The nurse smiles at them and disappears into the kennels and Jongin turns to Minseok.</p><p>"Thanks for keeping me company. I don't think I'd have gotten through the night sane otherwise. You really helped me forget my anxiety."</p><p>Minseok waves his hand, stifling a yawn. "You helped me the same way. I was hoping you'd say yes. I'm not sure what I'd have done if you said no."</p><p>Jongin smiles and turns his head as the door opens and two carries are placed on the desk. Jjangah is... not happy at her close proximity to Minseok's Tan, growling and barking at the carrier opposite her. Jongin stifles a laugh and pokes his finger through the door. "Hey, hey, settle down."</p><p>Tan seems equally unimpressed, hissing at Jjangah and pawing at the air between them. Jongin turns Jjangah's carried around before Minseok clears his throat.</p><p>"Maybe I'm just really sleep deprived, but... Hey we seemed to really click in the cafe."</p><p>Jongin looks up, raising an eyebrow. "We might have done."</p><p>"Can I... Can I get your number?"</p><p>Jongin tilts his head to the desk. "I don't think the kids will be so accepting."</p><p>Minseok laughs and turns away. "Yeah I'm sorry-"</p><p>"-But I could go for another coffee some time."</p><p>Minseok looks up from finishing his paperwork with a half smile, looking almost shocked. "Pick you up here next Saturday... Without the pets in the back?".</p><p>Jongin nods and picks up Jjangah's carrier, waving his fingers before heading to his car.</p><p>Never did he think it would be easier at three am to meet someone at the vets than a club. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>